


A needy reunion

by kunkles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, F/F, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: What happens when Ruby and Ilia don't see each other in person for a while?





	A needy reunion

Ruby rarely gets a break from her classes at the same time as Ilia, and rarely gets more than a few minutes when she finally does. She’d spent most of her hour long break eating her packet lunch sat on a bench just outside her uni, determined not to get crumbs on the backseats on Ilia’s car. They’d been texting the entire time but Ruby was still angsty to go see her in person, having not been able to meet for more than a few seconds for the past full week. She almost sprints across the road to the park where Ilia is waiting, stopped only by the simple fact that she doesn’t want to be crushed by passing cars. She almost bounces on her feet with anticipation, watching Ilia on her phone in the backseat.

The very second she gets the chance she opens the back door, jumps in and straight onto Ilia’s lap, burying her face into her neck to earn a small, quiet yelp of surprise.

“And what took you so long?” Ilia asks teasingly, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of Ruby’s head to hold her in place and returning the favour, biting down softly onto Ruby’s neck.

Ruby squeaks when she feels her neck being bitten, subconsciously grinding on Ilia’s leg. 

“I told you!” She starts, removing her face from Ilia’s neck and instead pressing their foreheads together, “I was hungry!”

“You could have eaten in the car. We could’ve fucked for an hour, then.”

“If five minutes isn’t enough for you, maybe we’ll have to wait for a few more days.” Ruby replies, slowly moving off Ilia’s lap in an attempt to antagonise her.

Ilia responds in kind, shifting to push her girlfriend face down into the seat, pinning her down flat with her entire body weight.

“I’m sure I could fill you up in five minutes,” Ilia breaths into Ruby’s ear, “but can you cum quickly enough to not be late?”

Ruby simply whines in return, her face going bright red while she does her best to press her ass against Ilia’s covered dick with limited success.

Ilia giggles, pressing Ruby down harder but giving her what she wants by grinding on her ass.

“Perhaps we’ll have to get those pants off you before we run out of time?” Ilia asks, waiting for Ruby to nod before reaching under her body to undo her belt while humming a tune, as if doing so is a routine action. She gets her pants down quickly, not bothering to pull them all the way down and instead leaving them around her knees. She follows with her underwear immediately after, taking a few seconds to rub her wet clit with the tip of her finger to earn a needy moan.

“Aw, alright, i won’t tease you any more.” Ilia tells Ruby, pulling down her own pants to free her hard cock. She presses her tip against Ruby’s entrance, seeing her breathing slow in anticipation before whing as she slowly slides it in. She then lays flat down on Ruby’s back and grabs a handful of her hair, pinning her immobile against the seats before she starts to rut into her girlfriend. She starts slowly, pulling on her hair roughly every time she buries her cock down to the base inside her, earning a soft moan from Ruby that she’s obviously trying to muffle. She tries to say something to Ruby but can’t get the words out, too focussed on fucking her girlfriend. She quickly starts to speed up, the sound of her crotch hitting Ruby’s ass echoing throughout the car alongside her loud, desperate moans. She plants her face into her neck, biting down hard to earn a slightly pained squeak and squeezing her against the seat yet even harder. The two haven’t had an encounter for a good few days so Ilia finds herself close to climax, but she finds herself being pushed back up to a sitting position when Ruby pushes her back.

Ruby spends a few seconds regaining full awareness of her surroundings, but then clambers onto Ilia’s lap to grind her clit against her cock, her pants falling around her ankles.

“I felt you staring to, like, pulsate.” Ruby says between breaths, grabbing at Ilia’s chest. “Too quick. Need more.” She gets on her knees to elevate herself as Ilia laughs a little and nods, having the favour returned by having her large chest grabbed over her clothes. She gently takes ahold of Ilia’s thick dick, rubbing the tip with her thumb before pressing her clit against it. Her breathing gets heavier and heavier as the pleasure builds, but it falls out of place before she can manage an orgasm, instead opting to squeeze herself against Ilia’s body to feel her warmth. She squeaks when Ilia grabs her ass, giving it a hard and loud smack that.

“Wasn’t this meant to be quick? You’re gonna be late, y’know.” Ilia says, squeezing Ruby’s ass with her full strength, giving it an occasional smack while grinding her cock against her.

“Is fine. Won’t be too long,” Ruby groans, her breath hitching in her throat every time her ass gets hit. It’s starting to sting and ache between the smacks, only driving her need to cum even further. She plants one hand flat on the roof of the car to support herself before finally raising herself up to rub Ilia’s tip against her entrance, spending a few seconds enjoying the sensation while biting her lip. She grabs at the zipper on Ilia’s hoodie, letting her undo it herself when she can’t manage it. She then pulls her shirt up over her breasts, not bothering to get rid of her bra before grabbing at them as she slowly lowers herself onto Ilia’s dick, wincing as she does so.

“You good?” Ilia asks, taking a moment to cup Ruby’s face, who nods in return.

Ruby braces herself on the roof of the car before grinding onto Ilia’s lap, managing to get her thick cock to hit the perfect area of her g-spot, groaning loudly and stumbling in place despite bracing herself. She grabs Ilia’s hand when she grabs her hip, quickly and desperately starting to bounce on her. She’s still wearing a few layers on top but holds Ilia’s head against her chest anyway, feeling a hand go up the back of her shirt and softly scratching down her skin. She winces when the light scratch start to sting but the extra stimulation, alongside the pure need for cock, brings her to the edge. She pounds herself down onto Ilia’s lap to force her cock into her down to the hilt as pleasure pulsates through her, her body shaking and eyes scrunching shut as she subconsciously pulls on Ilia’s hair. She finally starts to breathe again once her orgasm has ended, nearly ten full seconds later.

Ilia leans back and tilts her head when she looks at her now exhausted, sweaty girlfriend lazily grinding on her dick post-orgasm. She grabs Ruby’s hands and holds them to her chest, prompting her to grab hold of her tits. She grabs Ruby’s hips to take full control of her body and movements, knowing full well that Ruby herself won’t be able to move for a minute or two. 

“I love you Ruby,” she says between heavy breaths, pulling her body up until only the tip of her dick remains inside her, “But I  _ need  _ to cum too.” 

She then pulls her straight back down the base of her shaft, her pussy squeezing around her cock with aftershocks as she starts directing her movements. Ruby goes rather limp in her grip, only making quiet noises from exhaustion post-orgasm every time she pushes her dick into her, moving her crotch in tandem with her. She bites softly down on Ruby’s neck, resorting to pounding into her girlfriend instead of moving her body, and it doesn’t take long until her dick starts to pulse and pressure starts to build at the base. She buries herself back to the base, taking back ahold of Ruby’s hips to hold her down as she reaches her climax, shooting her cum straight into Ruby’s pussy, the buildup of days without a single orgasm causing her dick to twitch and ejaculate multiple times while Ruby softly moans.

Ruby gasps while she tries to catch her breath, climbing off her girlfriend’s cock and sitting back down next to her. Cum starts to slowly leak out of her, down her crack and pooling onto the leather seat of the car. She almost mindlessly slowly rubs her clit and plays with the fluid pooling out of her pussy, smiling at Ilia while she rubs the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve.

“Could we…” She starts trying to say, though she can’t catch enough breath to get the words out, simply spending a few seconds breathing heavily. “Can we just… keep going? Just strip me and do whatever you want to me,” she pleads, reaching over to grab at Ilia’s chest in an attempt to get her to agree.

Ilia does not respond to her words, but does smile back and holds the hand against her chest.

“I was probably going to do that at home, babe.”

“I.. Uh. Yeah. Okay,” Ruby then loses the ability to look at her girlfriend, a small grin creeping onto her face as she starts to blush heavily.

Ilia then grabs at Ruby’s panties around her ankles, slowly pulling them back up until she takes the hint to put them back on. She can’t help her temptation to poke at the stain quickly forming on her underwear, a mix of both her juicy pussy and the cum leaking from her.

“In other news, you’re going to be late back to your classes.” Ilia teases, leaning up to kiss a still red faced Ruby on the cheek. “Better run back.”

Ruby sighs in frustration, though she’d admit that the time with Ilia was worth being ten minutes late to a catch-up math class. She holds her hips in the air so she can pull her pants back up properly, doing her belt back up and briefly. She spends a few seconds looking around in the car, slightly confused.

“I brought my bag here, right?”

Ilia shakes her head, almost laughing at how easily her girlfriend gets confused about small things and how endearing it is. She also takes a moment to finally pull her shirt back down to cover her chest. 

“Nope, i think you left it back inside.”

Ruby nods, pops her joints to relieve the built up tension, and gives Ilia a quick kiss to say goodbye before climbing out of the car and running straight back to class.


End file.
